Love--what a joke!
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock stumble upon Amour City. Brock races off to find girls, and Ash and Misty are stuck alone. What's this about an up-coming bonfire dance?


Disclaimer: Long paragraph short, I don't own Pokemon or associated characters. There. Ya can't sue me now! *sticks tongue out, teasingly* Ahem…anyway, on with the fic!

Love—what a joke!

Ash, Misty, and Brock were all on their way to Olivine City, when they came across a sign. "Wonder what it says?" Ash Ketchum questioned as he inched toward the sign.

"Amour City, ahead!" Ash read aloud. "Pika…" Pikachu read the sign too.

"Hmm, sounds like a cool city!" Brock commented.

"Yeah," Misty smiled. "Lets go, guys!"

"Okay!" Ash grinned, sticking one of his thumbs up.

****

Chapter One: So Many Challenges, So Little Time

"Wow," Misty gasped as she looked around. Amour City seemed like a city that was singly devoted to love and romance! Hearts were strung everywhere, love "handcuffs" were being sold at stands, Tunnels-of-Love were scattered around, and a festival seemed to be occurring. 

"Eh…" Ash started, "…it seems like a very active city!" he turned to leave. "A-and it doesn't look like there's a gym, so lets g– "

Misty grabbed him by the collar before he could escape. "There's no way we're leaving, Ash! Don't you see? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Misty said while a romantic background serenaded her speech. 

"That's what I was afraid of," Ash grumbled under his breath. "Chu," Pikachu mumbled and groaned.

Brock floated into the scene. "Guys!" he gushed. "Look at all the girls!" Amour City appeared to be more like 'Girl City'! Girls covered every inch, from miles to see. Blondes, brunettes, all shapes and sizes.

Brock floated towards a group to start his daily flirting.

Ash and Misty sweat dropped and squinted animely. Once recovered, Misty grinned.
    
    "Aw, look at that Ash!" she said as she excitedly pointed towards a stand where you had to throw a hoop over a stick three times to get a prize. "Look what you can _win_!" she added. A row of stuffed animals and toys were lined up.
    "Plrei," Togepi chirped.
    Ash raised an eyebrow. "So? Why don't _you_ go play it?"
    Misty put her hands on her hips. "Why should _I_?" she scowled. "Because _you_ can't?" she began to lour him in.
    It was Ash's turn to scowl. "You don't think I can? _I'll show you_!" he challenged, as he ran towards the stand. Misty smiled in affection. "Okay, if you insist!" she smirked, walking towards him.
    He gestured towards the game, and the man at the stand nodded…
    _I get a high whenever you're around,
    Sweeping from my head to my toes.
    _Ash threw a hoop towards the stick, and got it. He grinned (teeth showing, eyes closed), as he showed off for Misty. Misty clapped in response.
    _
    I (I) gotta get my feet back on the ground,
    'Cause you make me go,
    Outta my way.
    _Ash threw another hoop towards the stick, and got it in once again! This time he danced a little victory dance. Misty giggled, with Togepi. Pikachu cheered too.
    _
    Crossing the line,
    Making me say what I have in mind.
    _Ash threw another hoop towards the stick, and surprisingly got it in first try, once again. He cheered, picking up Pikachu and smiling in triumph. Misty grinned too.
    _
    You make me so excited,
    And I don't want to fight it.
    I start to blush,
    You are my sugar rush.
    _Misty pointed to a little Horsea plushie. Ash explained to the man and the man nodded, and then gave the toy to Misty. Misty shyly smiled at Ash, and then looked at the ground to hide her growing blush. Ash smiled back, and then joined her in looking at the ground; as he could feel his cheeks growing warm.
    _
    Ain't nothing better baby,
    Is it for real, or maybe?
    I start to blush,
    You are my sugar rush…
    _Misty and Ash continued walking until a downpour started.
    "Quick," Ash shielded his head with his arm, running towards a tree. Misty obeyed, following close behind.
    "In here," Ash said pointing, as Misty quickly got in the hole of the tree.
    Ash sighed heavily as he got seated beside Misty. Misty hugged Togepi, while Togepi dugg into her chest, scared of the sudden storm.
    Ash grabbed Pikachu too, and imitated Misty by sheltering Pikachu from the storm. Togepi and Pikachu both cringed as yellow cracks of lightning lighted up the dark black sky.
    Ash and Misty huddled together with their Pokemon. "Some storm," Misty frowned out at the wet scenery.
    "Yeah," Ash agreed, "and it came outta nowhere!"
    Misty nodded. "I know!"
    All of a sudden the rain cleared up.
    "Hey it looks like its clearing up!" Ash said before getting out of his crunched position.
    Misty grinned. "Ya!"
    Rays of sunlight shone down on Misty, Ash, and Pikachu and Togepi.
    "Ha-hey!" Ash grinned, standing up and getting out of the tree. He shielded his face from the sun, by placing a hand on his forehead. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.
    Misty soon followed behind them with Togepi. "Well that was a strangely fast storm," she stated.
    Ash shot her a confused glance, before looking straight ahead. "Sure was!"
    ~~
    Misty and Ash later stopped for lunch at "Romeo and Juliet's Café."
    "I'll have the Love Special, please," Misty shook her head at the name, but ordered nonetheless.
    Ash looked up from his menu. "Me too, please."
    "Love Special for two," the waitress stated. "Okay!" and with that she walked off.
    Ash sighed as he placed his head in his palms, and looked over at Misty.
    Misty was smirking, playing with Togepi.
    Ash admired her mother-like appeal, as he watched her play with Togepi.
    "Huh? What's that?" Misty said like she was talking to a baby. "You want my hair elastic?" she took out her hair elastic for Togepi, and placed it in Togepi's small hands, giggling.
    Ash continued to watch her with admiration, watching her hair now blow gently in the breeze, as her big aqua blue eyes danced with excitement and joy.
    Misty looked up at Ash and grinned even more, noticing he had been watching her. Ash blushed and with much embarrassment, looked away.
    "Love Special, for two," the waitress placed refreshing ice cappuccino's in front of the two young trainers. They had a heart shaped straw, with some chocolate chip home made baked cookies, on the side.
    "Thanks," they said in unison, as they grabbed straws and begin to devour the tasty beverage with the snacks on the side.
    "Hope you two have a great day," the waitress smiled as she turned to leave. "Hey, are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"
    Ash and Misty blushed. Misty tapped her two index fingers together, nervously with Ash, in unison. "We're just close friends," they said in unison.
    "Oh," the waitress giggled. "Sure," she winked before leaving. Ash and Misty blushed again.
    They soon finished their meal, and headed outside.
    There were a lot of girls huddling around a middle-aged woman, promoting something. This caught the two trainers' attention.
    Ash and Misty joined the huddled group.
    "Seeing as this is Amour City, we have decided to hold a special dance!" the women announced proudly. All of the girls giggled shyly, and applause and excited chatting errupted.
    Misty and Ash blinked blankly in unison, watching everyone. "What do you mean by 'special dance'?" Misty asked, sticking her hand up.
    The women smiled at her, warmly. "This will be different from most dances because it will take place around a bonfire-"
    Ash's eyes sparkled. "Bonfire's mean…_food_!" he cheered. "Cha!" Pikachu agreed, nodding.
    The women stared at him strangely, "uh yes, young man, that _does _mean food, but the real meaning of the bonfire…" she started her proud talking again, smiling broadly."…Is that a young boy and girl will take each other to the bonfire dance, and walk around the bonfire hand-in hand," her eyes sparkled with admiration, "in an act declaring their love for one another!"
    Ash put his index finger in his mouth in a gesture of disgust. "Yuck! Love--who needs it?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Right, Pikachu?"
    Pikachu sadly nodded, forcing a sad smile, looking at Misty.
    "Is _that_ how you feel about love?" Misty asked angrily, hands on her hips.
    "Yeah," Ash nodded.
    "Ash Ketchum, you're unbelievable! You're…you're so pathetic!" she yelled at him, her voice raising.
    Ash scratched his head. "What makes me pathetic?"
    "You're too young to understand love," Misty smirked; eyes closed and her hands on her hips matter of factly.
    "I am not!" Ash retorted, clenching his fists.
    "Then what is it, Ash?" she asked smugly; eyes half open.
    Ash frowned. "_Love_ is when you feel special feelings for another person, and this stupid bonfire night," he glared at the middle-aged women and she glared coldly back, "is supposedly to declare – "
    Misty cut him off. "Ash Ketchum," she said moving closer, pointing her index finger at him. "I bet you too cowardly to ask one of these girls to the bonfire night," she challenged.
    By now, Misty was towering over Ash. He sweat dropped. "Oh yeah?" he said, fire glistening behind him.
    "Yeah!" Misty countered hands on her hips. Ash glanced at all of the girls; they were coldly glaring at him. There was no way any of them would go with him to the bonfire dance night.
    "I'm not too cowardly!" he yelled in Misty's face. "I'll take _YOU_ to the bonfire night, and _YOU'LL_ have a _GREAT_ time!" he yelled.
    "Pik-ha!?" Pikachu nearly choked. How unexpected!
    Misty's eyes widened and all of the girls gasped. "_You_?" she pointed a finger at him curiously. "Go with _me_?" she pointed a finger at herself, wide eyed. "Ha! You're on Ash!" she grinned wickedly.
    Ash extended a hand for her to shake on. "Okay," he said, full of himself, as she shook it.
    "Okay it's settled," the middle-aged women said. "The dance will take place tomorrow night, at 9. All girls and boys willing to take part in it, can." All of the girls cheered, and Ash and Misty glanced at each other.
    "There's no backing out now, Ash," she hissed, with a smirk.
    "Don't you worry – no one will be backing out," he said with an evil grin.
    **
    Who's that Pokemon?
    Screen goes black and white words appear on the screen.
    …4 times the fun…
    A picture of Ash, Misty and Brock laughing is flashed. And the black screen re-appears.
    …4 times the excitement…
    A picture of Ash, Misty and Brock gasping as a white light is formed is flashed. Black screen re-appears again.
    …4 times the adventure…
    A picture of Selebi flying around playfully is flashed. The black screen re-appears with light blue shiny words, as "Pokemon Dance Theme" is played in the background.
    Best friends, better heroes…
    (_Oh yeah! Pokemon-mon-mon-mon-, Pokemon-mon-mon-mon, Pokemon-mon-mon…_)
    The black screen is replaced with a light blue screen with a picture of Ash and Selebi. Words appear as the picture fades.
    Pokemon the Fourth Movie: Pokemon 4ever! In theatres October 11th!"
    The commercial ends.
    


End file.
